Espuma
by azaak
Summary: Un encuentro casual en el baño acaba con la farsa tantos años interpretada. Pero a veces hace falta una pequeña ayuda para entender las cosas más obvias. Lemmon. Oneshort HHr.


_Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y vuelvo a las andadas con un lemon, como prometí, ya hacia tiempo que no escribía ninguno, y el último drabble me dejó con las ganas, así que aquí está._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rowling, y que este fic esta escrito sin ánimo de lucro._

_Este fic contiene escenas con contenido sexual explicito, así que si eres sensible a estos escritos no sigas leyendo. Y si te has metido aquí sabiendo de antemano lo que te esperaba pues que disfrutes de la lectura._

_Y después de tanto rollo ya os dejo con el fic, que para eso habéis llegado hasta aquí._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Este fic va dedicado a una de las personas más especiales que he tenido el placer de conocer, **_**Chofisrad**_**, un encanto de persona y una maravilla de escritora. A ti mi niña que cumples años, muchísimas felicidades y espero que te guste mi regalo. Mil besazos, TQM.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ESPUMA**

Un baño relajante después de un duro entrenamiento es lo que necesitaba. Desconectar de todo y olvidar sus preocupaciones aunque fuese unos segundos. Solo con sus pensamientos y envuelto en la suave espuma.

El baño de prefectos era el lugar idóneo para librarse de las tensiones y aislarse de la cruda realidad.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad al decir la contraseña, revelando el amplio e impoluto aseo. Un refrescante olor a frutas llegó a su nariz, la bañera ya estaba llena, pero no se veía a nadie en ella.

Dejó su ropa en un rincón y descalzo se dirigió curioso a la superficie de la enorme piscina que había en la estancia, mientras se quitaba la camiseta por el camino.

Se asomó al borde y en ese instante surgió del agua una figura femenina. El impacto fue tal que cayó al suelo sobre sus posaderas.

-¿Harry? – preguntó la figura extrañada, más no molesta.

-¿Hermione? – reconoció el joven al oír su voz.

-Si. ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – dijo sonriendo

-Me asustaste y me caí, no esperaba que hubiese nadie aquí. – dijo levantándose del suelo.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – dijo encontrando por fin su mirada.

El muchacho se sonrojó de golpe al comprender la magnitud de la situación. Su amiga se encontraba tomando un baño y lo único que la cubría era la densa espuma de las burbujas de jabón. Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de la cara del ojiverde, que giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-¡Lo siento! Te juró que no he visto nada, no me he dado cuenta, soy un estúpido. – Dijo encaminándose a la puerta - Será mejor que me vaya.

-Harry – llamó suavemente la ojimiel – No hace falta que te vayas.

-Tú estabas primero. Mejor me doy una vuelta y vuelvo más tarde cuando… estés vestida y eso. – dijo muy incómodo.

A unos centímetros de la puerta sus pasos de detuvieron, la sangre se congeló, impidiéndole mover cualquier músculo.

Un movimiento a su espalda le indicó que la chica estaba saliendo del agua. Sus pasos acompañados por el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua en el suelo lo alentaron de que se acercaba a él. El nerviosismo que sentía se vio aumentado hasta el punto de no poder girar el pomo de la puerta por el temblor de su mano.

El cuerpo de la joven llegó hasta el y lo abrazó por la espalda. Húmedo y suave, así es como se sentía el contacto con su amiga. Sus firmes pechos se apretaban contra su espalda descubierta mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura apretándolo contra ella.

-Hermione ¿Qué…?

-Sólo quédate. Quédate conmigo, Harry.

Descansó su cabeza en su hombro, recostada casi por completo en él, mientras las gotas de agua de su mojado cabello caían por su espalda. Era consciente de que tenia a Hermione desnuda contra él, pero no tenia intención de moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

Las manos de la castaña se movieron hacia arriba acariciando su atlético torso y recorriéndolo en su totalidad, mientras su boca besaba su espalda lamiendo las gotas de agua que había salpicado.

Sus dedos bajaron lentamente por su vientre hasta encontrar el pantalón y desabrocharlo con gran maestría. La prenda cayó hacia abajo, donde el azabache se deshizo de ella, mandándola bruscamente a alguna parte de la estancia.

Sus resbaladizas pieles ardían juntas, fundiéndose en el fervor de sus cuerpos. El calor era notable incluso bajo la espuma que las manos de la chica habían dejado en el cuerpo del muchacho, pero que aún no se detenían en su exhaustiva exploración.

La ojimiel empujó al moreno contra la pared, arrinconándolo en busca de más contacto. Sus manos firmemente sujetas a sus caderas, cacheando hasta su más recóndito lugar. El ojiverde no resistió más el impulso y giró para encontrarse su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero no era necesario decirse nada más. Sólo el deseo de probarse mutuamente era lo que contaba en ese momento.

La pasión estalló cuando sus bocas se encontraron por primera vez. Sus manos por fin pudieron delimitar el cuerpo de la prefecta, tan suave y delicado como ella, pero fogoso y expectante por ser recorrido por sus fuertes manos.

Sus lenguas gozaron de la experiencia de encontrarse. Fervientemente, con la impaciencia de quien ha esperado toda una vida para hallarse. Ya no importaban más que ellos.

Sus manos recorrían todo sin restricciones, descubriendo cada lugar oculto en la piel del otro. Su boca bajó por la yugular de la prefecta hasta detenerse en su cuello y saborearlo con deleite.

Las manos de la castaña bajaron por su espalda sudada hasta sujetarse en el elástico de su boxer, tirando con fuerza, pero resistiéndose entre jadeos a que el muchacho abandonara su cuello.

La voluntad de la chica se vio nublada por la succión de los labios del azabache en su clavícula. El moreno retiró una de sus manos de la cintura de la ojimiel, mientras con la otra afianzaba más el agarre entre ellos. Sus dedos rozaron los de la joven en el borde de su ropa interior, incitándola a que la apartara de en medio para continuar con su camino.

Pero ella siguió con la tortura, acariciando por encima de la tela, mientras el gryffindor no quiso ser menos y se dispuso a degustar el manjar que le ofrecían sus pechos expuestos.

La muchacha, indefensa ante tales atenciones, contraatacó acariciando por el interior de la prenda que portaba el ojiverde. Un jadeo ronco escapó de la boca del mago cuando sin más dilación la bruja tiró hacia abajo, eliminando la tela que lo mantenía cubierto.

Giró bruscamente, arrinconándola a ella contra la pared, besándola salvajemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Perdido en cada rincón insólito, como un escultor contempla su obra más perfecta cerciorándose de que es real, y no una mera fantasía tantas veces soñada. Prendado de su belleza y feliz por ser el único en poder contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

La castaña subió la pierna a la cintura del moreno, que estaba perdido en el dulce néctar de sus senos. El chico no tardó en cargarla sobre el, afianzando la cercanía ya inexistente entre ellos.

Prendido de su cuerpo, apresado a sus caderas, todo lo demás dejo de importarle ante la impetuosa pasión que los envolvía. Bebiendo del manantial de sus labios, saciando la sed de sus besos.

Solo los dos, cuerpo a cuerpo. Seducidos por la ardiente fogosidad de la piel contra la piel. Excitación. Anhelo. Diversos sentimientos encontrados en un roce.

Con pasos algo torpes, el moreno consiguió llegar hasta el borde de la bañera, donde los dos se dejaron envolver por el agua, ya fría, no importando el contraste con su ardiente temperatura.

Entre gemidos y caricias sus labios besaron en cada rincón antes prohibido, impregnándose de la esencia nunca antes destapada de la prefecta. La espuma manchaba sus labios mientras seguía delineando su cuerpo, nunca saciado por completo.

El perfume a frutas del jabón seguía arropándolos. La chica se deslizó bajo el cuerpo del mago, tocándose sus húmedas intimidades.

Sus bocas se buscaban, anhelando el contacto casi adictivo de su lengua. Su objetivo más presente que nunca, latiendo apretado entre sus piernas.

Era imposible retrasarlo por más tiempo, la necesidad de ser uno se hacia más fuerte por segundos. Sus frentes se unieron conectando al instante sus ojos, hablando sin palabras, ansiosos por dar paso al sin fin de sensaciones retenidas que iban a ser liberadas.

La frontera fue traspasada lentamente, pero eso no impidió que la castaña se agarrara con fuerza al ojiverde al sentir una punzada de dolor.

El daño fue remplazado por el placer en cuestión de segundo, siglos para el muchacho, que acariciaba el pelo de la joven en señal de consuelo. La bruja empujó su cuerpo hacia el mago, dejado escapar un gemido de excitación.

Sujeto al placer que su presencia emanaba., casi imposible controlar el impulso que se apoderaba por momentos de su organismo. Las sacudidas de sus cuerpos vibrando al compás, siempre adaptándose en un equilibrio perfecto.

El deseo fluyendo como sangre por sus venas. La culminación llegó cuando sus labios ardieron en el deseo contenido del otro, llegando juntos al clímax de su pasión.

Cayeron exhaustos, pero felices. Juntos, sintiéndose la piel, arañada por la intensidad de la pasión. Chocando su alientos acelerados una vez más.

El moreno rodeo a la ojimiel con sus brazos, acomodándola sobre su pecho. Aspirando su aroma ya impregnado en él.

La noche los encontró arropados con la espuma. El sueño poco a poco los vencía, pero no iban a hacer nada para arruinar en ese momento.

El sopor los envolvió en sus brazos, dejando en el aire un "Te amo" que fue susurrado entre borbotones de burbujas.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Ya sabéis, problemas urgentes que te surgen, luego se rompió el ordenador, y un sin fin de imprevistos que han retrasado este fic. Lo siento de verdad, gracias por seguir ahí después de tanto tiempo. _

_Se que un poco tarde, pero no iba a faltar a mi promesa, y mucho menos a _**Chofis**_, a la que quiero con locura. Gracias por ser tan paciente mi niña, aquí tienes tu lemon, tal y como te prometí, espero de corazón que te guste._

_Y gracias también a _**Manzanitax**_, siempre tan encantadora, y a _**Mia**_, tan dulce como siempre. ¡Que haría sin vosotras! _

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
